


Nightmares and Changelings

by MaxRomance



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Flashbacks of underage rape/non-con, Kidnapping, Koujaku plays detective, Lots of Sex, M/M, Multi, slow build up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:06:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4422515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxRomance/pseuds/MaxRomance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten years ago, Aoba disappeared without a trace for weeks. He came home a completely different person, without any recollection of what had happened while he was gone or before that. His former best friend Koujaku decides it's best to search for the cause and, with any luck, bring the real Aoba home</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Updated and corrected! Yay for good formatting!

_Ten years ago, a young boy named Aoba Seragaki went missing at the age of thirteen. He was missing for two weeks, no signs, no trace, nothing. Then he came home suddenly, standing on the front porch of his grandmother's and shivering from the rain._

_But there was something different about him._ _Very different._ _The quiet and stand off-ish child she raised from birth was now vibrant and happy. At least around her, he was bubbling with energy that just seemed.... wrong. The boy ignored old friends and stayed close to home. His grandmother did not think he'd changed for the worse, until he started showing up with gifts. From random strangers. People he met on the street. He came home every day with a new extravagant gift. Never something as cheap as a teddy bear or something like that. Instead, he got laptops, toy airplanes, new parts for his all-mate, or even clothes._

_If she ever asked how he got them, he smiled and replied that he had only asked for them, that people liked treating him to presents. This continued for the next ten years, even now at twenty-three, he asked for what he wanted and the people gave him whatever it was, no matter the price._

_Since the day he turned eighteen, he had had at a job at Junk Shop Heibon, a business that mysteriously rose out of bankruptcy within a week of him coming to work there and had been booming with business since. But this didn't seem too bad to his grandmother. Maybe people just saw how kind hearted he was and wanted to gift him. Although, even her delusions could only last so long. And once old friends of the boy's began to point things out, it was impossible for her to deny any longer._

* * *

_Aoba's childhood friend, Koujaku, returned to their home town a few short weeks ago and immediately wanted to continue their old friendship from where it had ended when Koujaku's parents moved off the island to the mainland._

_The older man noticed immediately that Aoba wasn't really the same Aoba anymore. It was someone else. Someone with a completely different personality than the boy that Koujaku knew as a child. Not just the normal changes of growing into an adult, but like he didn't even remember anything about who he had been. Like he was nothing like a person Koujaku would choose to be around. And that was terrifying to him._

_So, Koujaku decided there was only one logical course of action. He had to find out where the real Aoba had gone. He didn't care how long it took or where the trail led him. He had to know where his best friend was. The real Aoba needed to be home and safe. Or.... If he wasn't alive by some cruel twist of fate, he at least needed to be put to rest properly at home._

_And that's where the story begins, with Koujaku looking around for any clues as to where the real Aoba was. And the best place to start the search was the last place Koujaku knew the boy had been himself._

_Before he disappeared._

_In that little park._

_Ten years ago._


	2. Noticing the Wrongs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koujaku starts accepting that Aoba isn't himself. 
> 
> Meanwhile though, Aoba is brought into the story....somewhere unknown and new

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated and corrected. No more switching between 1st and 3rd person!

* * *

"Maybe we _should_ go to that party." Koujaku offered. He was laying on Aoba's bed, his head dangling off the edge in an attempt to force blood flow. He read somewhere that that was a good way to stimulate thoughts. _Well, Aoba read it and told me about it._

Aoba shrugged, "we could." He was looking down at Ren in his lap, scratching behind his ear absently. "Might be fun. Then again, it might be a boring waste of time."

"Can't you give stuff a chance before saying that?" Koujaku sighed. "Why do your moods change so quickly? You wanted to go like ten minutes ago."

"There's going to be a lot of boring people there." Aoba rolled his eyes. "Like Mizuki and shit. His boring friends, you know?"

Koujaku sat up, his head spinning from being upside down for so long. "Well, it is his party, Aoba. He has a right to be at his own party."

The blue haired man hummed, tapping his chin with his pointer finger, "Alright, fine. Let's go to the party. But if it's boring like I think it will be, you're taking me to the club." He put Ren down on his pillow and said, "let's go."

Koujaku frowned, not for the first time wondering how Aoba's mood shifted so dramatically in seconds like this. _He's been this way since I came back to town. Is it my fault? Did me coming home affect him like this?_

Aoba pulled on his jacket and boots, looking down at Koujaku with a cheery grin, "Let's go, Jaku."

Koujaku forced a weak smile, hating how when they were younger, all of his problems seemed to fade whenever Aoba called him that childhood nickname. But these days? These days it didn't. These days it made them all even more evident. Aoba only used that nickname now when he wanted to distract Koujaku from something. _And I need to find out what he's hiding this time._

* * *

The room Aoba's in is cold. Nothing but cold stone against his bare body. His wrists are bound in his lap like usual and there's a thin material covering his eyes. He couldn't tell the time unfortunately. Everything was pitch black. If he remembered right, the room was underground. There were stairs down.... And then there was nothing.

"Aoba.... I've brought supper for you." A familiar high and musical voice said, the speaker kneeling in front of him. "Open your mouth."

The blue haired man parted his lips obediently, biting into the fruit being held in front of his face. It was the same overly rich fruit that he was fed for every meal. The ones that made the world a pleasant buzz around him.

"We have a party tonight, Aoba." The voice continued in the same sweet tone. "And you're going to be my center piece as always, my sweet pet. The twins will bathe you in just a short while. And they'll brush your hair beautifully. Like my sweet doll deserves...."

Aoba looked down at his lap, well, turned his head down toward his lap.

"Won't you smile tonight?" The man asked softly, stroking Aoba's hair.

"I can try. If that's what you want..." Aoba whispered.


	3. Let the Party Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koujaku and Aoba make it to Mizuki's party... And meet some friends. Or, are they friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Formatted and updated!

"A party in the middle of nowhere." Aoba snorted. "A warehouse full of drunk and stoned idiots."

Koujaku sighed, shaking his head. _Of course he was going to act like this. Of fucking course. Why wouldn't he? He's Aoba. He does this._ "Look, Aoba, I'm sorry. You said the house was boring so I thought the party would be fun. Give it a shot."

Aoba looked around boredly before freezing, his eyes locked on something across the room. "Yeah....giving it a shot." He murmured the words before vanishing into the crowd quickly. Koujaku threw his hands up in frustration and found the bar, quickly ordering a drink.

He glanced over to where Aoba had gone, seeing him chatting excitedly with a man in all white. Well, all in white except for a bright yellow scarf. Koujaku frowned, trying to make out what they were saying, but it was almost impossible with the deafening music in the warehouse.

"I sincerely hope you aren't expecting him to pay attention to you from all the way over here." The bartender said, handing Koujaku his glass.

"You know him?" Koujaku looked up in surprise. The bartender was a ginger with way too many piercings. _Seriously? Do you need that many holes in your face? And he was wearing vibrant green. Does he get dressed by a toddler?_

_Then again....if he knows the real Aoba....maybe he knows when he changed...._

"So, how long have you known him?" Koujaku asked nonchalantly. The bartender shrugged, looking bored, "ten years maybe? Time flies in a short life."

Koujaku sipped his drink thoughtfully, "ten years? You talk like you're really old or something." The bartender laughed, shaking his head, "I might be. I might not be. You don't really know, do you?"

"How'd you meet him?" Koujaku asked, changing the subject quickly.

The bartender leaned down, his forearms on the counter, "Be careful who you ask so many questions....some of us don't like giving answers."

"Just making conversation." Koujaku held his hands up defensively.

"You wanna fuck him?" The bartender asked suddenly... _and very bluntly,_ much to Koujaku's surprise.

Koujaku stuttered, his cheeks flushing red, "N-no! It isn't a sex thing. He's my friend.

The bartender laughed, pulling out a napkin and writing on it. "We can talk somewhere quieter later." Then he turned to go serve other people around the bar.

Koujaku looked down curiously at the napkin, reading with a confused expression.

_Remember what I said about questions?  
 Noiz_

* * *

 

"Is that your new plaything?" Clear asked quietly, standing off in a corner with Aoba in his arms. He hardly ever got to see his pet like this...so uninhibited. So happy.

"He was the old one's friend." Aoba sighed, nuzzling Clear's throat. "I can't get rid of him yet. He's too clingy."

Clear frowned in concern, "you said you could handle it, pet." Aoba smiled, kissing him softly on the lips. "I can handle him. Don't worry so much. Come dance with me." He took Clear's hand, dragging him onto the dance floor just as another upbeat song started playing.

"Just like home!" Aoba exclaimed, his head thrown back in laughter. "Dances and parties all the time."

Clear chuckled, nodding, "As many as you could ever desire, pet. Finish your work and come back. My bed is empty without you."

"I doubt that." He smirked accusingly. "You despise an empty bed." Clear rolled his eyes fondly and kissed Aoba's cheek, "Go dance with the twins. I ought to go check on our private entertainment."

"You brought it?" Aoba narrowed his eyes, which took on an other worldly gold color.

Clear frowned scoldingly, "Pet. He comes when I bring him. I have friends who want to play with him tonight. The wild one is roaming town and I have to calm him without bloodshed."

"I hope your toy bleeds." Aoba grinned cruelly before ducking off to find the twins.

* * *

  
Clear walked down the back hallway to a private room being covered by two guards, both muscular and tall, hand picked by Clear himself.

"He's here already." One of the two men spoke, a barely noticeable ripple of emotion in the undertone of his voice. _Yes, it is very obvious how much the guards hated 'the wild one' as they all called him._

He was violent and cruel. An animal by any name. Blood thirsty. Hungry. And it was Clear's job to keep him satisfied.... Or risk everyone's safety.

"Is Aoba all cleaned up?" Clear asked in his usual cheerful tone. The other guard nodded curtly. "Inside. Bound and gagged like you said."

"Then go turn up the public music. I don't want anyone overhearing something they shouldn't." Clear said quietly, opening the door and stepping inside.


	4. The Wild One Expects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wild one gets private time with Aoba. Rape ensues. 
> 
> Skip the first half of the chapter if that offends or upsets you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reformatted and updated

Aoba was bound with his arms behind his back and a tight knotted rope in his mouth to silence him. He hated how they treated him on nights like this, when they dragged him to unknown locations. It only meant one thing, and it was definitely not a good one.

That man_ _the wild one_ _ was the only one to ever demand that he be bound and gagged like this.

Aoba strained to listen, hearing the guards outside talking quietly. Then, the dreaded sound of his boots. Aoba started to shake, tears welling up in his eyes. Even though he'd been expecting this, he still hated it. It hurt, and not just after he was done. It hurt for days.

The door slowly opened to reveal the man and Aoba sniffled, looking down at the concrete floor in front of him.

He heard foot steps approaching him and blinked, opening his eyes again to see the man's boots right in front of him.

The rope that bound Aoba's arms was yanked up suddenly, bending his arms at the wrong angle as he was dragged to his feet. He didn't look up still, closing his eyes tightly again. He used to think that if he couldn't see then it wouldn't be so bad, but this man....he had a distinct smell about it. It was sweet yet spicy.

Cinnamon, Aoba realized, the spice's name suddenly coming to mind.

Aoba was jolted back to reality when he was slammed into the wall, his head exploding in pain at the collision. Dazed, he heard the sound of the man's pants being opened. Aoba sobbed, squirming to try and get away from him.

Aoba was slammed into the wall again, his head bouncing back sharply. He felt dazed again as he was shoved to his knees, his chest pressed hard against the cold stone.

Aoba turned his head to the side, watching with dread as the man spread Aoba's ass with his hands and shoved his cock in without warning or preparation.

The blue haired man screamed, the sound muffled by the knot of rope like every other noise he made.

The violent man started thrusting hard and fast, clearly having no care for how much he was tearing Aoba's insides. He probably enjoyed the blood slicking his way as he moved when Aoba actually thought about it.

Aoba couldn't help but cry openly, his shoulders shaking both from the force of his sobs and the larger man's thrusts. The man growled in anger, slamming his fist between Aoba's shoulder blades. Aoba wheezed, sucking in sharp breathes through his nose in an attempt to catch his breath.

Dizzy, Aoba blinked rapidly, giving a weak groan when the man started moving faster and harder.

It could have been minutes, or hours later, when the man finally slowed, his sticky hot cum burning Aoba's torn insides.

The man_ the wild, violent, cruel man_ pulled out, standing up and refastening his pants before leaving the room.

Aoba crumbled to the cold floor, curling up as tightly as he could and sobbing brokenly.

Vaguely, Aoba noticed the door opening and a familiar figure all in white rushing toward him.

"Aoba!" The usually so clear voice came to him garbled and distant. Aoba's vision blurred before he slipped off into blissful unconsciousness.

* * *

Outside, the party was still in full swing, bodes swaying to the loud thumping beat.

Koujaku blinked, looking down at his drink. It was his third in an hour. Honestly, he never drank this much. But something about this bartender made it hard to turn down each new drink.

Noiz was moving among his customers easily, pouring new drinks and clearing away glasses almost in a blur.

Koujaku chuckled, continuing to watch him. Noiz made his way back across the bar a few minutes later, handing Koujaku an unopened bottle of water, "here. You look like you could use this."

"What kind of drink did you give me?" Koujaku asked, looking up at him. "It's strong."

"It's what you ordered." Noiz chuckled.

Koujaku frowned, "weird. I don't remember ordering."

Noiz nodded, "that happens." He pointed up at the strobe lights, "they're for that purpose. Mix alcohol and bright lights and it makes people look and act high as hell."

"Is that illegal?" Koujaku frowned. Noiz shrugged, "Nope. No actual drugs involved so it's completely legal."

"Are you even old enough to serve drinks?" Koujaku asked with a raised eyebrow. "You look like nineteen."

Noiz laughed, shaking his head, "Remember what I said earlier. Questions can get you into trouble." He dried his hands on a towel and said, "I'm headed out. I only had to work half the party." He hopped over the bar and looked at him, throwing him a wink, "catch you later." Then he was disappearing through the crowd.

Koujaku considered the words for a few moments and watched him go. He suddenly felt like an idiot. How had he been so oblivious to such an obvious offer?

He jumped off his chair and chased after Noiz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my wonderful wife for helping me write the sex scene!


	5. The Consequences of Asking Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koujaku gets something confirmed while Aoba heals from injuries, mental and physical ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short but this felt like a natural stop point. Another chapter to come soon, I promise.

Koujaku rushed after Noiz quickly, trying to keep up with the ginger who seemed like he was just floating easily through the quiet streets. Noiz took a sharp turn into an alleyway, disappearing from Koujaku's sight.

Koujaku turned the corner as well, looking around for Noiz. "Noiz? Where did you go?"

"So, why follow me?" Noiz asked, suddenly right behind Koujaku.

The dark haired man jerked back, looking at him in surprise, "Fucking hell, man! Don't scare me like that!"

"You wanted to talk." He shrugged. "You called me and I came. That's how it works."

Koujaku frowned in confusion, "you have to come when I call you?"

"Not yet." He shook his head. "Things have to happen first for that. I can answer all of your questions. But you have to ask them properly. If you don't word it right, the rules stop me from answering."

"Okay. Tell me how to word it." Koujaku frowned.

Noiz gritted his teeth and shook his head, "I can't."

"Okay, um..." Koujaku shifted from foot to foot, thinking for a moment before asking. "Where is Aoba?"

Noiz looked at him, cocking his head, "which one?" The dark haired man stiffened, his eyes wide in shock.

_So, it's true. That isn't my Aoba. He didn't just change. He's not the same person. How is that possible? Who did it? Where is the real Aoba?_

* * *

Aoba was laying on a large bed in the center of a room, curled up tightly in a silk blanket. As soft as it was against his battered body, it left him feeling cold and alone. His body hurt. Every inch of him was sore from the wild one's treatment of him.

_Was it yesterday or days ago? I can never tell anymore. It just hurts._

Clear was helping. He came in often, kissing Aoba's hair and gently coating his skin in a cream that soothed the bruises. It helped a lot, but it didn't last more than a few hours at a time. If Aoba slept, it was okay. When he was awake....

"I can't be unhappy." Aoba whispered to himself. "Clear likes me happy. It makes him sad when I'm sad." He sat up slowly, wincing at the pain.

The door to the room opened then, revealing Clear. The white haired man smiled brightly and bounced over to the bed, "Aoba! You're awake and up now."

Aoba smiled weakly, "yes, I know you don't like when I'm sad so I'm trying to be happy."

"Once you're happy, we'll throw a party. One here and away from the awful wild man." He said, wrinkling his nose in disgust. "He hurt you, and I didn't want that. He was supposed to play with you and he hurt you instead. How awful!"


	6. Chapter 6: belonging is key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koujaku gets brought into the new world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is taking forever now. I started school back up and it's taking all my time up :( but I'll write and post as often as I can!

"It's not the real Aoba." Koujaku whispered for what was probably the ninetieth time in under an hour.

"Didn't I already say that and confirm it every time you fucking said it?" Noiz grumbled. "Yes. There are two Aobas. The one you know and the one you knew."

"Where's the real one?" Koujaku demanded.

"I told you as much as I can tell you right now." Noiz wrinkled his nose. "God, are you always so repetitive? Ask something new."

"You said that if things happened, or if things were asked the right way, you'd tell me what I needed to know." Koujaku said irritably.

"Exactly. And neither of those had happened yet."

The ginger replied with a huff. "So do it right or shut the fuck up."

Koujaku took a deep breath and asked, "what has to happen before you can answer my questions?"

Noiz smirked, walking over and standing in front of him. He hummed then, "You sure you want to go down that path? Once you do, you'll see the truth. All the dirty details of it. You'll see what we try to hide from you. You'll never again be oblivious to the truth. Are you sure you can handle that?"

"Yes, whatever it takes to get Aoba back!" Koujaku exclaimed. "What would I have to do?"

"You'd have to belong to one of our kind." He smirked. "You'd have to be claimed by one of us strong enough to break you into our world and reunite you with the other Aoba. And... If you still want to, rescue him."

Koujaku asked, actually sounding a little nervous for the first time, "What's a claim? Can you do it?"

"I'm not so much of a dick that I'd tell you about a solution that I couldn't help you with." Noiz laughed. "Yes, I can claim you."

"Okay." Koujaku sighed. "What's it going to take? And how long does it have to last?"

"A claim is eternal." Noiz rolled his eyes. "Or until death at least. And since I don't intend on dying anytime soon, that could be decades at the very least."

Koujaku took a deep breath and nodded, "okay. Just tell me what to do."

"Bed or couch?" Noiz asked. "Bed...or couch?" Koujaku repeated slowly in confusion.

Noiz sighed, "Are you really that dense?"

Koujaku's eyes widened in realization, "Wait. A claim is sex? I mean, you're hot and all, but I'm not the kind of guy for anonymous sex."

Noiz rolled his eyes and unbuttoned his shirt, dropping it to the ground carelessly, "really? That's what's stopping you?"

"Wow....less piercings than I thought." Koujaku whispered, his eyes locked on Noiz's chest.

Noiz laughed, his head thrown back, "oh trust me, Jaky, there's more down south."

"You don't have nipple piercings but you have ones in your penis?" Koujaku asked in surprised, his mouth watering at the idea. "Fuck. What_ what are you doing to me? I hate piercings usually. Why am I so_"

"Turned on? Excited? Drooling?" Noiz smirked. "It's part of what I am, Jaky. I'm made for sex."

"What are you?" He asked hoarsely, his hands reaching out and pulling Noiz closer.

Noiz smiled sweetly, straddling Koujaku's lap, "I'm an incubus. But I can explain that later, Jaky. You're way too tense for conversation right now."

"It's your fault." Koujaku groaned, running his hands up Noiz's sides eagerly. "You're doing something to me...."

"I've had you going since I first touched you at the party." He whispered, kissing Koujaku's cheek. "Now that I'm actually letting go though....it's worse for you. So come on. Let's play."

* * *

"Where the fuck did he go?" Aoba growled irritably, shoving his way through the crowds still at the party. He couldn't find Koujaku and he was ready to leave. "That son of a bitch left me here!"

He stalked over to the bar and snapped at the bartender, "Where did the dark haired man sitting here go?"

"Didn't you know, Aoba-san?"

"Yes, Aoba-san, we know where he went..."

"Oh, the secrets."

Aoba turned, narrowing his eyes. It was the twins. They always wanted something. Sure, they'll tell you what you want to know, but at a price. They always want something.

"What's the price of knowing?" Aoba asked calmly and quietly.

Trip, the younger, grinned and licked his lips, "our usual cost, Aoba-san."

"Make it worth my while and you'll get exactly what you want." Aoba replied.

Virus nodded, "very well, Aoba-san. We saw your mortal leave with an incubus."

"An incubus? Are there actually any in this town?" Aoba asked in surprise.

Trip giggled, nodding, "Oh yes, yes. Your mortal left with him."

"Do I know the incubus?" Aoba asked slowly.

Virus and Trip looked at each other and hummed, turning back to Aoba and cooing, "Aoba-san, the mortal left with Noiz an hour or so ago."

"He left with Noiz?" Aoba gasped, growling angrily. "That fucking sex addict is going to ruin everything! If he tells Koujaku where the real Aoba is, everything will be destroyed!"

* * *

* * *

 

"Noiz....." Koujaku moaned, his head lolling back in pleasure. He couldn't even remember when Noiz moved between his legs, but he knew he didn't want the ginger to stop.

Noiz hummed happily, running his tongue down the length of Koujaku's cock before taking the head back into his mouth and bobbing his head eagerly.

"A-ah, fuck!" Koujaku groaned, his back arching sharply.

Noiz pulled off again, moving up to kiss and nuzzle along Koujaku's inner thigh.

"Mmh, you fucking tease." Koujaku squirmed, curling his fingers tightly in Noiz's hair. "Thought you wanted me to fuck you."

Noiz bit down hard on Koujaku's inner thigh, causing the dark haired man to cry out in pain and surprise.

"What the fuck was that for?"

Noiz lifted his head, smirking, "making a claim on you. How can I find you without a taste first?"

"Oh god." Koujaku moaned, shivering in pleasure. "Wh-why does that biting thing feel so good?"

"It's like a snake bite. Venom pumping into your veins." He smirked, lapping at the bite mark.

Koujaku groaned, tossing his head to the side, "Fuck! Noiz, more!"

"Ooh, I haven't even broken the skin yet and you're already this squirmy..." Noiz grinned wickedly. "Do you want me to do it again?"

"Do you have to break the skin?" He asked weakly. "I mean, that'll hurt, won't it?" He refused to admit how excited the idea made him though.

"If you relax? No, a bite could make you feel really good if you trust me." Noiz commented.

"I'll hold you to that then." He chuckled breathlessly.

Noiz kissed the mark before moving up a little bit and sinking his teeth into the flesh just above the last mark.

Koujaku cried out in pleasure, his vision blurring and his muscles spasming.

Every part of his mind was screaming that this should hurt....but it didn't. It felt nothing but amazing. Like an orgasm after hours of teasing. It felt like Koujaku was floating for hours, lost in mindless bliss at the hands of a ginger incubus.

_Oh god....what if he killed me? What if I'm dead_?

That idea was proven wrong though when he started feeling light, barely there kisses down his neck....

Koujaku blinked slowly, his vision clearing enough for him to see Noiz's apartment again.

"Holy shit." He managed to croak out, his voice raw and hoarse.

"You're back." Noiz hummed, picking up his head. "You were out for a while. I was worried you died."

"Have you killed people before by doing that?" Koujaku asked in worry.

"No," Noiz shook his head. "It's the first time I've done this actually."

"So you could have killed me without knowing if this would work?" Koujaku looked at him in horror.

"Oh shut up." Noiz rolled his eyes. "It worked. Meaning that in the morning, I can answer every question you have."

"Why not tonight?" Koujaku frowned.

"Because tonight, you're mine." He grinned.

_Oh God, I'm going to regret this......_

**Author's Note:**

> My goal for this story is going to be one chapter a week, but with any luck, I'll get two or three. No promises for that though! Hope you guys enjoy the story


End file.
